The problem of driving under the influence of alcohol or drugs continues to be a major issue in society even as penalties have continued to stiffen. Devices are sometimes installed on a car of a habitual offender as required by law to prevent them from driving when under the influence of alcohol or drugs. The present invention features a self-policing system for preventing oneself from drunk driving.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.